F.A.N.G
F.A.N.G., also known as the "Great F.A.N.G.", "Greatest F.A.N.G.", or "F.A.N.G-sama", is a recurring antagonist and one of Shadaloo's Four Heavenly Kings, which appears for the first time as the secondary antagonist in Street Fighter V. History When he was a child, he was trained to control the ways of the Poison Hand by a cartel of assassins known as Nguuhao in order to use this ability as a weapon. He also forced to be exposed along with other children with poison in controlled environments as part of his training to master this technique. F.A.N.G. grew up watching children all around him die over the course of his training, but these events made him stronger and he became the strongest user of the Poison Hand and later, becoming the new leader of the Nguuhao. With time, he became famous enough to be sent on a mission to assassinate M. Bison with the help of other Nguuhao assassins, however he was defeated by Bison and watched the other assassins being killed by Bison, the latter revealed that he is immune to their poison and continued to fight with F.A.N.G. After the fight, Bison spares his life and asks him to join Shadaloo, F.A.N.G accepted and he worked his way up Shadaloo's ranks, becoming one of Shadaloo's Four Heavenly Kings, replacing Sagat, as second in command and a notable factor in Bison Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. At first glance, F.A.N.G. can come across as a rather comical relief villain, but the crimes that he's committed may make even worse than M. Bison. He has completely melted people with his venom, and even went as far as to scrape up the remains of a victim to lick it off his hand for pleasure. He even threatened a child that he'll do the same to them if they don't cooperate with his demands. His clan also kidnaps children. Powers and Abilities Having trained in harsh but controlled poisoned environment, he has developed into a powerful fighter who is infamous with the way of Poison Hand and Chinese Kenpo. The infamous aspect of F.A.N.G's power is poison. Whenever his poison attacks connect, they continuously deal damage to the opponent’s life bar until he gets hit or the poison runs its course. Paired with his ability to poison, F.A.N.G has long range attacks and slippery movements. His V-Skill, Nishodoku, sends out a slow moving poison-filled projectile. If it makes contact with the opponent, it will begin to slowly deal damage. His V-Trigger, Dokunomu, is his ultimate defense: F.A.N.G emits a poisonous cloud around his body that constantly deals damage to the opponent as long as they’re near him. When he uses his Critical Art, Shishiruirui, he launch the opponent into the air and damage them by flapping his sludge covered arms like a bird. Gallery 0908bec786eb0d59b9c2193cca9f6607.png flying.jpeg F.A.N.G.jpeg Fintro.jpeg F.A.N.G Background.jpg|F.A.N.G's past Trivia *His appearance resembles the Harpist from the movie Kong Fu Hustle. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Assassin Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Successful Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Opportunists Category:Pure Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional